Paperwork
by Sela-Lovegood
Summary: If there was anything Roy hated more than rain it was paperwork. Can a memory of something Maes said a long time ago help him complete it? One-Shot!


"_What the world really needs is more love and less paperwork._"

~Pearl Bailey

**DISCLAIMER: **Look you guys know the song, if I owned FMA Roy and Riza would have been together already and chapter 102-104 would never have happened.

* * *

Roy Mustang looked outside at the stormy weather but soon turned his attention to his desk and felt his heart drop. If there was anything he hated more than rain it was paperwork. He looked up to see Riza eyeing him.

"Sir, this stack is due in," she quickly grabbed his arm and examined the watch on it, "45 minutes."

He groaned and glared at the stack of paper and at the woman he loved who was enforcing him to do it.

"Could you- for once-," he was giving her the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster up.

"No." Her face softened as she sighed. "Sir, I want you to become Fuhrer as much as any other guy in this office, but if you can't do the most simple of paperwork how do you plan to achieve this dream?"

He scowled and looked away, but the fact was that she was right. Being Fuhrer would mean being his own person and no longer relying on Riza, or anyone else for that matter.

But he couldn't help but day dream about what would happen when he did reach his goal. He would make a few changes regarding a few certain laws. Namely ones that kept him from pulling his lieutenant into the tightest (and possibly suicidal) embrace he could rally.

He smirked as he remembered something that Hughes had told him a long time ago, back when the Colonel had been but a struggling young man trying to find his place in the Academy:

"I'm going to tell you something only once, Roy-Boy, so listen good. If you're ever confronted by the woman you love most and the only thing in-between you two is a stack of papers that are merely pawns to your plan, take her by the hand and kiss her; because in a world of officials and paperwork, we need more love."

After that Maes had begun to talk about his current girlfriend back home in Central by the name of Gracia and how they would be together forever and how Roy should settle down too.

"Sir?" Hawkeye brought him back to the present as she snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" He said with a coy smile growing on his face. Riza backed a step as Mustang stood up and placed his hands on his desk.

"The work, Sir, it needs to be done. Now." He turned around to face the stormy weather outside.

"You know, Riza," she froze on her way out of the door. He _never _used he first name. "I've been doing some serious thinking about the future and where we will both stand in it."

He turned slowly turned towards her, his onyx eyes locking with her shocked, amber-like ones.

"What do you suppose you'll do when I become Fuhrer?" He had began to walk to her stopping not even half a foot away from her. "_If_, I become Fuhrer."

She avoided eye contact due to how close they were. Had she looked him straight in the eyes the already prominent blush on her face would have spread.

"I suppose I would continue working with the military, hopefully still serving you in any way I can." She said taking a step to the door.

In return Mustang took the same length stride and then some towards her until there was only a few inches separating the two.

"Is that so?" He asked placing his hand on her cheek. His smirk grew into a full blown smile as he continued to remember the greatest advice Hughes could have ever given him.

He slowly leaned in as his eyes closed and he felt _his_ lieutenant grasp his coat with one fist and wondered where the other was.

_Probably twitching towards her gun_, he thought.

Then something unexpected happened, he felt the other hand grasp his cheeks keeping them in a puckering position. His eyes shot open to see her with a very serious face. A serious-shit-is-about-to-go-down kind of face.

"Lieutenant?" He asked through his hilarious predicament.

"Not yet, sir." She said but then her face allowed a small smile to come out. "But I will promise you that the moment you become Fuhrer the first thing you receive shall be a kiss." She then kissed him on the cheek, blushed a little, and exited the room.

The confused, yet happy, colonel returned to his desk and began working on the paperwork that stood between him and his dream.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow this One-Shot kicked my ass. I spent forever on it! It took me one episode of _FMA_ and 3 of _Bleach_ last night and all of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _and _Sherlock Holmes _and for chapters of _FMA _today to finish this. I know this because that's when I worked on it. This was basically based on the quote above, I was looking at a bunch of quotes and this was the first to spark an idea, so I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't a complete waste of time...

Bom dia,

~Sela

Review please, it makes me feel all happy inside! =^-^=


End file.
